Scott
by Eirelav
Summary: Tranches de vie de l'adolescence de Scott.
1. Lunette

**Lunette**

La pluie tombait fortement à l'extérieur. Elle frappait la vitre de sa chambre avec ce bruit si caractéristique à cette température. Scott l'entendait, _mais ne la voyait pas…_

Quelqu'un courait dans le couloir. Des cris lui parvenaient du salon. Du groupe qui c'était échappé des griffes de Stryker, peu était resté. Lui, un autre garçon a l'air joyeux et une fille à la peau sombre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Avec la fille qui était déjà ici, ils étaient quatre. Quatre jeunes pour une école. Scott avait longtemps espéré rencontrer d'autres jeunes comme lui. D'autres jeunes étranges, avec des capacités exceptionnelles. Des personnes avec lesquelles il serait bien. Des personnes qui le comprendraient et qui l'apprécieraient comme il était.

_Pas comme sa famille._

Il inspira brusquement pour se calmer.

Ne pas penser à _ça_.

Les autres élèves semblaient tous s'amuser. _Sauf lui_. Lui, il était _encore_ à l'écart.

_Aveugle._

Le professeur Xavier lui avait dit qu'il ferait des recherches pour trouver un alliage qui résisterait à ses yeux. La recherche, puis la fabrication de cette nouvelle matière se faisait toujours attendre. _Pas maintenant Scott_. C'était toujours ce qu'il disait. _Pas maintenant_. Mais il était fatigué. Frustrer. Chaque minute de plus dans ce noir qui le terrifiait était un supplice. Il avait peur. _Terriblement peur_. Parfois. Il ne savait plus s'il dormait ou s'il était réveillé. Ce noir terne ne lui donnait aucune indication. Aucun repère. Ses yeux le démangeaient. Le consumaient. Il avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait au fer rouge. Ses yeux étaient deux boules de magma en fusion. Il avait le goût, non le _besoin_, de les ouvrir. _De laisser le volcan se déchaîner…_

Il maudissait son père. Le professeur Xavier lui avait dit pour le gène x. Comme quoi que c'étaient les hommes qui le transmettaient aux enfants.

Scott eut un rire sombre.

Son père avait fini par le mettre à la porte. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il disait qu'il était un monstre. Qu'il n'était pas son fils, mais celui du diable.

Scott arrêta de rire.

_Son fils…_

**Flash back**

- Aller, Scott! Je sais que tu en es capable!

L'enfant regarda son père. Du haut de ses six ans, Scott Summers n'était jamais parvenu à faire un panier au basket-ball. Son père lui avait acheté un ballon à son anniversaire et aujourd'hui ils étaient au centre communautaire de leur quartier pour s'entraîner. Son père voulait qu'il fasse un but, mais le panier était à une hauteur de géant.

- C'est trop haut papa, s'exclama le petit garçon en fronçant le nez d'une manière adorable.

Le père regarda son fils, puis le panier. Il prit le mini Summers sur ses épaules et lui tendit le ballon orange. Scott étira le plus possible ses petits bras, son visage se contracta sous l'effort et la concentration. Le ballon s'envola dans les airs et tourna sur l'anneau. Il hésita un instant avant de basculer à l'intérieur.

L'enfant cria sa joie alors que son père le serra contre lui. Scott se blottit contre son père et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Son paternel passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Rien n'est trop haut pour toi Scott.

**Fin du flash back**

_Je suis fier de toi mon fils._

Mensonge.

_Tu as des problèmes Scott, mais ne t'inquiet pas. Le docteur va te soigner._

Mensonge.

_Sort d'ici ! Tu es un monstre ! M'ENTENDS-TU ! UN MONSTRE !_

Mensonge. Je l'ai cru, mais maintenant je sais que c'est faux. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis un mutant.

- C'est vrai jeune homme.

Scott sursauta et se figea, aux aguets. Il avait dit ça à voix haute ? Il semblerait bien. Son interlocuteur n'était pas le professeur Xavier. À moins qu'il soit lui aussi un télépathe…

- J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

Un rire lui répondit.

- Je ne suis pas comme Charles, non, mais dis-moi, que fais-tu seul dans ta chambre ? la voix était rocailleuse, mais chaude. Une voix réconfortante.

- J'attends le professeur.

- Charles est avec Jean.

_Oh. Encore. Pas maintenant Scott._

- Alors, que fais-tu ici ?

- Rien, murmura Scott.

- Peut-être cela t'aiderait-il…

Il sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose sur le visage. Des lunettes.

Il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut cet homme au visage austère.

_Son sauveur_.

L'homme lui sourit.

- Je suis Erik Lensherr.


	2. Scott

**Scott**

Erik regarda le jeune du coin de l'œil.

_Scott __Summers_

Scott était le jeune le plus intéressant selon lui. Certes, il n'avait pas un pouvoir exceptionnel comparé aux autres, mais son caractère était mille fois plus intrigant que les capacités psychiques de Jean.

Le jeune mutant avait une soif intarissable de savoir. Erik se faisait une joie d'avoir un élève attentif dans ses cours. Ororo regardait inlassablement par la fenêtre et les rares fois que Jean ouvrait la bouche c'était pour le comparer à Charles.

_Stupide._

Charles et lui étaient totalement opposés. Tant par leur personnalité que par leur vision des choses. Le télépathe croyait que les mutants devaient protéger les humains. Lui croyait qu'on devait protéger les mutants des hommes. Ils étaient dangereux et Charles ne le voyait toujours pas. Le tatouage sur son bras¹ semblait le narguer en permanence.

Scott était comme lui.

Scott _pensait_ comme lui.

Ils étaient tous deux le fier exemple de la folie des humains. Les deux autres, Ororo et David, qui avaient eux aussi échappé à Stryker n'avaient pas démontré de signe pour l'un ou l'autre des deux camps. Toutefois, il soupçonnait la jeune noire d'être de son côté. Elle venait de la rue et elle connaissait la méchanceté des hommes.

Mais Scott était définitivement celui qui craignait le plus les humains et leurs idées de grandeur. Le jeune homme avait encore quelques difficultés à accepter ce qu'il était. Erik avait cru comprendre que sa famille l'avait rejeté. En ajoutant les expériences douloureuses de Stryker et de ses scientifiques à tout ce que Scott endurait déjà, cela lui donnaient toutes les raisons pour détester la terre entière.

Erik savait parfaitement que le jeune mutant le préférait à Charles. Certes, le télépathe l'avait guidé dans les couloirs d'Alkali Lake, mais ensuite il l'avait terriblement négligé. Charles était tellement obnubilé par Jean qu'il avait laissé Scott aveugle et traumatisé pendant plus de trois semaines. Un enfer pour le jeune mutant.

Non, c'était _lui, _Erik Lensherr, qui avait trouvé un alliage qui résistait aux rayons mortels du jeune homme et qui avait fabriqué des lunettes avec. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que Scott avait de l'affection pour lui, mais il était certain qu'il l'appréciait.

_Et lui aussi l'appréciait._

Il répondait à toutes les questions de Scott. Il lui transmettait son savoir. L'adolescent avait le potentiel des grands chefs. Il était certain que le jeune homme accomplirait de grandes choses.

Au début, Scott restait silencieux et distant. Erik avait compris qu'il observait les lieux. Il cherchait des cachettes et les possibilités de sorties. Il épiait les autres mutants pour se faire une idée précise de leur pouvoir et leur personnalité. Qui était le plus dangereux ? Qui fallait-il éviter ? Avec qui s'accorderait-il le mieux ?

- Professeur, pouvez-vous me réexpliquer ce qu'est le courant courtois ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi, demanda le jeune homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

- Monsieur Beauregard, si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dite le vous-même. Monsieur Summers n'a pas à le faire pour vous, répliqua-t-il calmement.

Il s'amusa franchement des airs incrédules qu'affichaient ses élèves.

- Le plomb est un métal, compris Scott.

_Intelligent._

Oui, Scott avait un fort potentiel.

_Qu'il aiderait à développer. _

* * *

><p>¹voir le premier film. Si j'ai bien compris, Erik est allé dans un camp de concentration.<p> 


	3. Combat

**Combat**

Scott s'ennuyait royalement. C'était l'été et Jean et David étaient repartis chez eux pour les vacances.

Le jeune Summers détestait perdre son temps. Il avait rapidement rattrapé le retard sur son parcours scolaire. Il était un génie. Oui, il apprenait très rapidement et il excellait dans toutes les matières.

Il adorait débattre avec ses professeurs d'un sujet ou d'un autre. Des combinaisons atomiques aux résolutions de différents problèmes mathématiques reconnus comme étant insolubles en passant par le comment du pourquoi Chrétien de Troyes à fait Yvain ainsi, mais peut importe les cours, car à cet instant Scott s'_ennuyait_. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Du matin au soir, il se tournait les pouces.

Déterminer, il se leva et se dirigea vers les chambres des professeurs. Il cogna rapidement à l'une des portes qui se dressaient devant lui.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Scott ? demanda Magnéto après qu'il est ouvert.

- Professeur, vous êtes mon seul espoir ! Je vais devenir fou à ne rien faire ici !

Le visage du contrôleur de métaux s'adoucit.

- Va à la bibliothèque, dit-il néanmoins sans grande conviction.

- Le professeur Xavier ne veut voir personne là-bas. Il fait des recherches.

- Sors en ville.

- Et comment je m'y rends ? Je n'ai ni de voiture, ni le permit.

Erik soupira tout en observant le jeune homme. Scott avait tenu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait prévu que le jeune mutant viendrait le voir. Il était même surprenant que le jeune Summers ne soit pas venu plus tôt. Il c'était fait un plan pour tout l'été. Scott était son élève et il lui apprendrait tout.

_Absolument tout._

- Suis-moi. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Le futur X-Men sourit et s'empressa de suivre l'autre homme.

Magnéto sortit à l'extérieur, Scott sur les talons. Le plus vieux se retourna subitement et poussa l'adolescent au sol.

- Mais… commença le plus jeune totalement indigné.

- Je vais t'apprendre l'art du combat, l'interrompit Erik.

Scott se calma d'un coup et sauta sur ses pieds.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais il faudra aussi que tu te mettes en forme. Tu pourras faire les exercices que tu veux pour cela. Maintenant commençons.

* * *

><p>Erik regardait par la fenêtre du salon. D'ici, il pouvait voir Scott qui courrait à l'extérieur malgré la pluie.<p>

Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire attendrit. Le jeune homme mettait toute son énergie dans le sport. Encore une fois, il lui prouvait que tout ce qu'il lui enseignait était pris au sérieux. Il savait que Scott courrait tous les jours, qu'il faisait des redressements assit, des posh-ups, des longueurs dans la piscine, des jumpings jack et une foule d'autres exercices interminable.

- Il a fait une recherche pour avoir d'autres exercices. Il prend aussi garde à son alimentation et il a refait la liste des courses à faire pour l'école. Il a cherché la nourriture la plus fraîche et celle ayant le plus de vitamines, de fer et de fibre. Il a aussi précisé celles à éviter et a écrit toutes les raisons du pourquoi elles ne sont pas santés. Il a fini en faisant des menus pour que les repas soient équilibrés et diversifiés, dit Charles en arrivant à ses côtés.

Il tendit un cahier à Erik et regarda lui aussi le jeune mutant qui courrait à l'extérieur.

Magnéto feuilleta le document. Il était rempli de l'écriture de Scott qui parlait de gras trans. et de vitamine D.

Il sourit. Cyclope était tout un phénomène. C'était au-delà de ses espérances. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que l'adolescent change un peu ses habitudes alimentaires, mais pas qu'il refasse les menus de l'institut.

- C'est un passionné, murmura le télépathe.

Oui, Scott était une éponge face au savoir. Il absorbait les connaissances au plus vite et il en voulait toujours plus. Le jeune Summers voulait toutes les notions et lui se faisait une joie de tout lui apprendre.

Scott était _son_ élève.

- Tu en fais trop, le morigéna Charles.

- Non. Je n'ai rien dis pour Jean, alors ne te mêle pas de Scott.

- Il est brillant.

- Je sais.

- Très brillant.

Erik hocha simplement la tête. Bien sûr, le jeune homme était intelligent. Il ne l'aurait jamais pris sous son aile sans cela.

- C'est du favoritisme, l'accusa Charles.

- Scott t'apprécierait aussi si tu ne l'avais pas toujours mis de côté pour Jean.

- Son pouvoir était très instable. C'était un danger pour l'école.

- Trois semaines Charles? Non, il n'était tout simplement pas dans tes priorités.

Xavier soupira. Avait-il en effet négligé le jeune mutant ?

À l'extérieur, Scott s'arrêta. Tout en marchant, il regarda vers l'école. Il leva le bras et salua les deux professeurs.

- Il nous surprendra, prophétisa le télépathe.

* * *

><p>Scott se pencha pour éviter un coup et riposta aussitôt. En deux mois, il avait beaucoup progressé. Erik était ravi de tout ce potentiel.<p>

Scott était une mine d'or.

Il fallait tout simplement que le professeur l'exploite adéquatement. Cyclope serait un mutant des plus redoutable lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec lui. Plus jamais le plus jeune ne sera sans ressources.

_Jamais._

Des évènements comme à Alkali Lake ne se reproduiraient pas.

_Il ne le permettrait pas._

Un de ses coups fit tomber l'adolescent.

- Il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Charles et moi en avons discuté et le combat sera une nouvelle matière à l'école.

Assurément, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur son but. Si Erik pensait qu'ils pourraient se défendre, le télépathe, lui, pensait qu'ils feraient ainsi des meilleurs X-Men.

- Tu pourras toujours avoir des cours particuliers si tu le veux.

Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que son apprentissage soit ralenti par les autres.


	4. Bonus

**Bonus **(suite de _Combat_)

L'été était fini. Les quatre élèves étaient de nouveau réunis. Ils racontaient à tour de rôle leurs vacances dans la cafétéria.

- Ouach ! s'exclama soudainement David.

- Quoi ? demanda Jean fâché d'être interrompu.

- C'est quoi ça ? questionnait-il en pointant son assiette d'un doigt accusateur.

- Scott a refait les menus durant l'été, répondit calmement Ororo en prenant une bouchée.

- Pourquoi ? On mangeait bien ici !

- En fait, la nourriture était loin d'être saine.

- Et t'étais obligé de nous faire manger _ce truc_ !

_- Ce truc_ s'appelle du poisson et c'est rempli d'oméga 3.

- Ha ! Dieu des frittes et des hamburgers ! Attendez mon appel et sauvez-moi !

Les jeunes éclatèrent tous de rire. C'était bon de se retrouver.


	5. Garage ou questionnement

**Garage ou questionnement**

- Tu veux quoi ? s'exclama Magnéto, lui qui était toujours maître de lui-même, perdait un peu de sa superbe face à l'adolescent.

- Un garage.

Erik se recomposa un visage neutre, blasé. _Quand_ Scott ne le surprendrait plus ? Une autre question était cependant bien plus importante : à quoi un garage lui servirait-il ? Il n'avait même pas de voiture.

Il fut pris d'un doute_. N'est-ce pas ? _Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu cacher.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma que oui, Scott avait pu dissimuler une telle chose.

_Dieu__. _Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être fier des ressources de son élève ou être vexé de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence. Cyclope ne lui faisait donc pas assez confiance pour lui dire ses secrets.

- Professeur ? Erik ?

_Erik__._

Le fil de ses pensées se brisa. _Erik._ Qui l'appelait ainsi appart Charles ? Il n'aimait pas que l'on prononce son prénom. Un nom n'était pas fait pour être utilisé à tort et à travers. À plusieurs reprises, son nom avait été dit par des personnes détestables. Il les avait haïs d'avoir fait de son nom une insulte. Ils l'avaient pervertie, l'avaient dénudé des sens que ses parents lui avaient attribués. Ils l'avaient susurrée la voix remplie de promesse de douleur. C'était ça. Lorsqu'une personne utilisait son nom c'était pour le blesser. Seul Charles faisait exception à la règle.

- Erik ?

Il ramena son regard et ses esprits sur le brun devant lui.

_Et Scott._

Oui, Scott non plus ne voulait pas le blesser. Si les autres l'utilisaient pour l'atteindre, lui l'utilisait pour prouver son attachement. Les autres jeunes le nommaient professeur Lensherr, mais Scott l'appelait Erik, du moins en priver, pour démonter que leur relation était au-delà de celle d'un simple élève et de son enseignant. Magnéto traitait Cyclope d'une manière différente des autres. Certes, le jeune homme recevait de sa part un entraînement, mais c'était autre chose encore.

Cette complicité qu'ils partageaient. Cette manière de voir les choses. Ils aimaient les sciences et avaient cette fâcheuse manie de tout vouloir connaître. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance aux humains. Ils étaient rationnels, aimaient les mêmes livres. Ils partageaient des sourires, chose rare pour les deux. Il était vrai que Scott se rapprochait des autres mutants de son âge, mais il avait toujours cette réserve qu'il n'avait pas avec lui.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Scott lui faisait confiance. Certes, il ne lui avait rien dit au sujet d'une hypothétique voiture, mais le simple fait qu'il lui demande un garage insinuait qu'il y avait obligatoirement des véhicules. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore d'automobile, mais qu'il comptait en avoir prochainement. Scott devait s'assurer de posséder un lieu où il pourrait entreposer son mode de transport.

Un nouveau regarde vers l'adolescent le découragea à poursuivre ses questionnements internes. Après tout, il n'avait aucun indice qui pourrait l'éclairer. Il se faisait tout un film pour une simple et unique question.

Question à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas répondu. L'adolescent se tenait devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Il attendait une réponse et il la voulait _maintenant._

- Pourquoi pas ? lâcha l'enseignant avant de poursuivre sa route.

Cette fois c'était à Cyclope de se creuser les méninges.


	6. Moto

**Moto**

Scott était dans son élément cela ne faisait aucun doute. De l'huile à moteur jusqu'au coude, les cheveux dépeignés à l'extrême, en jeans et t-shirt qui avaient passé de meilleur jour et l'odeur du cambouis lui collait à la peau. Entourer de diverses pièces de métal et d'outils plus ou moins propres, il bricolait joyeusement une moto.

Sa moto _à lui_.

Il devait tout d'abord la remettre sur ses roues. Elle n'avait pour l'instant l'air de rien. Ce n'était qu'un tas de ferraille, mais Scott avait de l'espoir. Il avait traîné dans des garages ces derniers temps pour en apprendre un maximum. Il avait toujours été passionné par la mécanique et retapée une voiture était son rêve d'enfant.

Il savait déjà exactement de quoi elle aurait l'air à la fin. Il devait juste s'informer pour la peinture. Pas question que son bébé reste avec les couleurs dépareillées des différentes motos auxquelles les pièces appartenaient avant. Le bleu clair côtoyait le noir et l'orange dans un ensemble repoussant. Le pire était sans aucun doute le moment où il avait remarqué le rose.

_Rose_. Abomination ! Sacrilège ! Sa précieuse moto avait du _rose_ ! Il n'avait rien contre le rose tant qu'il restait loin de lui. Cette couleur avait la fâcheuse tendance à se reproduire. Jean avait mis un chandail rose un jour et la semaine d'après toute sa garde-robe était de cette affreuse teinte.

Cette découverte n'avait pourtant rien enlevé au plaisir de Scott. Il aimait bien quand Magnéto venait le voir. Parfois, il ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder travailler. D'autres fois, il utilisait son pouvoir pour l'aider à manier des pièces trop lourdes ou trop grandes pour lui. Toutefois, Erik ne savait pas tout…

Sa moto serait unique. Il n'était pas bête au point de croire que le fait de la retaper lui-même lui donnerait plus de valeur. Non, il avait fait quelques _modifications_.

Rien de trop grave : elle irait (_beaucoup_) plus vite que la loi le permettait et cacherait des armes (juste un fusil qu'il avait trouvé _par hasard_) et probablement un système de communication (un accident est si vite arrivé (surtout à haute vitesse)). Il avait tenté de pirater l'ordinateur d'Erik, mais n'y était pas parvenu. Magnéto devait enlever quelques pièces pour que rien de ce genre n'arrive. Scott savait que son mentor travaillait sur des combinaisons qui seraient adaptées à leur pouvoir respectif. Il ne voulait pas que sa moto soit touché par ses rayons ou qu'une colère de Jean la projette sur un mur. Il avait déjà fait lui-même le test et ce n'était pas très agréable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le rose ne lui allait pas ! Il le lui avait simplement fait remarquer.

Bref, sa moto serait un petit bijou. Peut-être pourrait-il faire d'autres véhicules dans ce genre ?

Oui, il devait trouver des voitures.

_Plein._


	7. Tornade

**Tornade**

_C'était pourtant une belle journée._

Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Scott se reposait au soleil sans rien faire. Il poussait le vice, du moins dans son cas, jusqu'à ne penser à rien. Non, juste lui, le vent et les rayons chauds de l'astre jaune sur sa peau.

Il avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il ne ressentit plus la douce chaleur du beau temps. Le ciel se couvrait à une vitesse hallucinante. Le tonnerre se fit entendre et les éclairs commencèrent à zébrer de bleu clair l'étendue grise. Sous un autre grognement du ciel, une forte pluie déferla. Scott n'eut d'autres choix que de courir s'abriter sous l'un des porches de l'institut. Il contempla le ciel quelque instant avant de partir.

_Ororo était en colère. _

Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs et les escaliers, laissant derrière lui les traces humides de son passage. Il entendit au loin David se plaindre de l'averse. Scott bifurqua pour éviter de le croiser. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter l'excité de service. Il grimpa les dernières marches et se retrouva sur le toit. Ici, le vent soufflait fort, mais il ne pleuvait pas.

_L'œil de la tornade._

Si le garage était son refuge, le toit était celui de Tornade. Lui avait sa moto et elle avait le ciel.

L'adolescent s'avança aux côtés de la jeune fille et s'appuya à la rambarde. Il ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne fit que rester là en silence. _À ses côtés._ Rien de plus, mais quand même présent pour elle. Près à l'écouter. Lui donnant la présence réconfortante d'un être à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour elle. Une personne qui tente de la comprendre sans pour autant l'agresser de question.

_Un ami. _

Scott n'était pas une personne qui semblait être chaleureuse ou même être l'ami idéal au premier abord. D'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas plus lorsqu'on le connaissait mieux. Le jeune Summers avait toujours une attitude qui rebutait ou du moins décourageait un peu les gens de l'approcher. Il dégageait une aura quelque peu glaciale. Idée qui était renforcée par son honnêteté tellement complète qu'elle en était souvent blessante.

Pourtant, lorsqu'on avait besoin de quelqu'un qui écoute sans interrompre une seule fois, quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à vous dire que vous agissez d'une manière stupide, que vous faite des caprices ou que vous êtes égoïste, quelqu'un qui est simplement présent pour vous que ce soit en plein milieu de la nuit ou alors qu'il est occupé, Scott était la première personne qui venait à l'esprit de plusieurs.

Scott était tout cela et même plus. Il était la présence rassurante qui donne du courage. Avec Scott, on se sentait en sécurité peut importe la situation. Il était la présence forte sur laquelle on peut se reposer. Il était celui qui observe le monde tout autour de lui, veillant sur les autres. Il avait l'âme d'un chef. Un chef qui connaît si bien les membres de son groupe qu'aucun mot n'est nécessaire. Il était celui à qui personne ne veut montrer son affection devant les autres, mais il était celui que tous les regards suivaient même quelque instant. Scott n'était pas la personne qu'on allait voir, il était celui qui venait à nous.

_Un ami. Un vrai. _

Alors, Scott fit ce pour quoi il était le meilleur : il ne posa aucune question et réconforta d'une manière détournée Ororo :

- Tu veux faire un tour de moto ?


	8. Jean  L'amoureux

**Jean**

Il ne saurait dire quand exactement il était tombé sous le charme de Jean. C'était venu d'une manière si subtile et naturelle qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite. Un sourire capté au détour d'un couloir et cela avait été l'évidence: il était amoureux.

_De Jean._

Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais porté d'attention particulaire. Jean c'était de longs cheveux roux bouclés, des yeux pers, de la télépathie et de la télékinésie. En sommes, rien de particulier. Du moins, pour eux.

Alors il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'aimait, mais il l'aimait aussi incompréhensible cela puits-il être. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Depuis le temps, ils étaient devenus de bons amis.

Un rire. _Son rire._ Jean.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle était belle. La jeune femme le dépassa.

- Bonjour Scott.

- Jean. J'éprouve des sentiments amoureux envers ta personne.

_Un sourire._

_Ou deux…_

* * *

><p><strong>L'amoureux<strong>

Il se sentait vaguement déçu par Scott. Il avait le potentiel des grands hommes, ceux qui changeaient le monde, en bien comme en mal d'ailleurs. Scott, c'était une dose de projets d'avenir et de la ténacité à l'état brute. Scott c'était l'intelligence vivace des jeunes qui ont trop vécu. Il avait toujours pensé que Cyclope était un homme mûr dans le corps d'un adolescent.

_Alors pourquoi faisait-il les yeux doux à une fille ?_

Un adolescent, il l'était en ce moment. Il n'allait plus dans son garage et ce pour quoi ? Pour pouvoir s'assoir à une table avec Jean et se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il savait depuis longtemps que Scott ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, mais il pourrait l'aimer un peu moins. Seulement pour qu'il ne lui consacre pas tout son temps et qu'il arrête de s'afficher si niaisement avec la jeune mutante. Ce n'était pas digne de son élève.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Scott et Jean c'était un couple qui allait durer. Peu d'hommes étaient comme le jeune Summers : constant, qui donne toujours le meilleur de lui-même et qui soit un mutant.

_Un couple de jeunes mutants amoureux._

Il ferma les stores de son bureau brusquement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'assister au rapprochement physique des jeunes.

_Vraiment pas. _


End file.
